Tutorials/Nether Survival
This tutorial is currently in progress. When it is finished, please remove this notice. There are many dangerous places in the great world of Minecraft, but one strikes fear into players' hearts above all others: the Nether, a hellish realm full of lava, dangerous mobs and fire. Were it optional, all but the most adventurous players would avoid this pit of evil, but it is not optional. Venturing into the Nether is mandatory to beat the Ender Dragon and Wither, as well as set up a potion brewery. Nether Fortresses in particular are necessary to visit. However, it takes a considerable amount of skill to survive these areas and come away unscathed. This tutorial is a basic description on how to take the Nether: carefully. 1: Starting out Once the player has a minimum of 10 Obsidian and a Flint and Steel, they are prepared to make a Nether Portal. They should do this in a safe room, so as to prevent various Nether mobs (Zombie Pigmen are the primary threat) from wandering through and causing chaos. This device is handy for keeping them quarantined. When they first enter the Nether, the player should have this gear, and this gear exactly, on their person: *Iron Armor (full set) *Iron Sword *Bow and 1-2 stacks (64) Arrows *Iron Pickaxe *Half stack (32) Steak or other similar food *Stack (64) Cobblestone or similarly strong material *Stack (64) Dirt or similarly weak material *Flint and Steel *1 Flint *1 Iron Ingot *1 Furnace *1 Crafting Table *4-8 Maps *4-8 Item Frames *1-2 Chests *1-2 Buckets When the player has all of this, they should feel fit to step into their portal and into the Nether. 2: Basic Nether shelter Once the player has entered their portal, their first order of business is to construct a small room just outside the portal made of their imported Cobblestone. They should then put their Furnace and Chests down inside. They should then place one Item Frame inside their base and put one filled out Map in it. They will then be able to track where their portal is. The greatest hazard in the Nether is not mobs or fire - it's getting lost. Important: This is the part where the tutorial branches off. Click the following links depending on what you want to do first. *Glowstone Mining *Quartz Mining *Nether Fortress *Ghast Hunting *Zombie Pigman Hunting Glowstone Mining Glowstone is an important aesthetic material for use in lighting. However, Glowstone Dust is also an important brewery ingredient, used for increasing potion potency. While not the main attraction of the Nether, Glowstone mining is a dangerous pastime that may pay off quite well. For Glowstone mining, venture around, making sure not to go too far and get lost. Your Map should help here. When you see a stalactite of Glowstone on a nearby ceiling, use your Dirt to pillar-jump up to it (make sure to build a shield of Cobblestone if there are any Ghasts in the area). In addition, don't bother going out over lava - it's not worth the risk. Once you're on the Glowstone stalactite, mine the top blocks first. If they're floating above empty air, place a block to catch the drops. Once those blocks are collected, start mining the ones beneath your feet. Place a block on your pillar and make a landing at that level, as well. Mine the Glowstone. Back to top Category:Tutorials